Hija de Humo y Hueso
by Paola-kun
Summary: Había una vez un angel y un demonio que se enamoraron... Pero su historia no tubo un final feliz... ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE LAINI TAYLOR


La profesora Yugao pidió a Dei que adoptara una postura reclinada para el restode la clase, y él se tendió sobre el diván de un modo que, sin ser lujurioso,resultaba bastante sugerente, con las rodillas dobladas algo en exceso y una sonrisa sensual. Esta vez no surgieron risitas ahogadas, pero Sakura imaginó una oleada de calor en el ambiente, como si las chicas de la clase —y al menos uno de los chicos—necesitaran abanicarse. Sin embargo, ella no sucumbió y, cuando Dei la escrutó

tras sus lánguidas pestañas, sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

Inició el boceto empleando su mejor técnica y pensó que como su relación

había comenzado con un dibujo, resultaba adecuado que acabara con otro.

La primera vez que le vio estaba sentado a dos mesas de la suya en el bar Mostachos. Lucía un retorcido bigote de truhán, algo que ahora parecíapremonitorio, pero después de todo se trataba del bar Mostachos. Todos los clientes iban ataviados con un bigote—Sakura llevaba uno de Fu Manchú que había sacado de una máquina expendedora—. Aquella noche, más tarde, pegó ambos bigotes en su cuaderno de bocetos —el número 90— y el bulto que formaban permitía localizar fácilmente la página exacta donde había comenzadosu historia con Dei.

Él estaba bebiendo con sus amigos y Sakura, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, le había retratado. Siempre estaba dibujando, no solo a Jiraya y las demás criaturas de su vida secreta, sino también escenas y personas de su entorno cotidiano. Halconeros y músicos callejeros, curas ortodoxos con barbas hasta la cintura, algún chico guapo.

Normalmente se alejaba con el dibujo sin que sus modelos se percataran, pero esta vez el chico guapo percibió su mirada, y lo siguiente que vio fue su sonrisa bajo el bigote postizo, mientras se acercaba. ¡Qué halagado se había sentido con aquel retrato! Mostró el dibujo a sus amigos, la tomó de la mano para animarla a sentarse con ellos y mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella incluso

después de que se acomodara en la mesa. Así comenzó todo: ella idolatrando su belleza, y él deleitándose con ello. Y así fue más o menos como continuó.

Por supuesto, Dei también le había dicho que era hermosa, sin parar. De

hecho, si no hubiera sido atractiva, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella, pues no era exactamente de los que buscaban la belleza _interior_. Sakura era, sencillamente, encantadora. Piel de nata, preciosas piernas, pelo largo y rosado, ojos de estrella de cine mudo, movimientos como versos de un poema y sonrisa de esfinge. Su rostro, además de bello, estaba lleno de vida, tenía la mirada luminosa y alegre, y ladeaba la cabeza igual que un pájaro, con los labios juntos y una danza en sus ojos

verdes que sugería algo secreto y misterioso.

Sakura _era_ misteriosa. Aparentemente no tenía familia, nunca hablaba de sí misma y era una experta en eludir preguntas —por lo que sus amigos sabían de su vida, podía haber surgido de la cabeza de Zeus—. Además, era una caja de sorpresas. Sus bolsillos estaban siempre repletos de objetos curiosos: antiguas monedas de bronce, dientes, tigres de jade del tamaño de la uña de un pulgar. Podía revelar, mientras regateaba por unas gafas de sol con un vendedor ambulante africano, que hablaba yoruba con fluidez. En cierta ocasión, Dei descubrió al desnudarla que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en una bota. A todo esto había que añadir el hecho de que nada la asustaba y, por supuesto, las cicatrices de su abdomen: tres marcas brillantes que solo podían ser heridas de bala.

—¿Quién _eres_? —le había preguntado algunas veces Dei, cautivado, y ella

respondía con nostalgia:

—Realmente no lo sé.

Porque en verdad lo desconocía.

Ahora dibujaba con rapidez, sin rehuir los ojos de Dei al pasear la mirada arriba y abajo, entre el modelo y el papel. Quería contemplar su cara.

Deseaba ver el momento en el que su expresión cambiara.

Solo cuando hubo capturado su postura levantó la mano izquierda hacia las cuentas del collar, y continuó dibujando con la derecha. Cogió uno de los abalorios entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo mantuvo agarrado.

Luego pidió un deseo.

Fue un deseo muy pequeño, ya que aquellas cuentas no eran más que _scuppies_. Al igual que el dinero, los deseos tenían diversos valores, y los _scuippies_ equivalían a simples peniques. Incluso menos valiosos que los peniques, pues, al contrario que las monedas, los deseos no se podían acumular. Sumando peniques se

conseguían dólares; sin embargo, los _scuppies_ seguían siendo meros _scuppies_ ; una hilera de ellos, como su collar, no conseguía un deseo mayor, solamente un montón de deseos pequeños, casi inútiles.

Deseos para provocar, por ejemplo, _picores_.

Sakura deseó que Dei notara picor, y la cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos; una vez utilizadas, desaparecían. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de deseo, así que, para asegurarse de que funcionaba, comenzó con una parte del cuerpo que no resultara vergonzoso rascarse: el codo. Con seguridad e indiferencia, Dei lo rozó contra un cojín, sin apenas variar la postura. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y siguió dibujando.

Instantes después, tomó otra cuenta entre los dedos y deseó que esta vez le picara la nariz. La cuenta desapareció, el collar se acortó de manera imperceptible y el rostro de Dei se estremeció. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero al final hubo de rendirse para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente, antes de recuperar la pose. Sakura notó que el rostro de Dei había perdido aquella expresión insinuante y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

 _Querido Deidara_ , pensó, _no deberías haber venido_. _Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama._

El siguiente ataque lo dirigió al oculto lugar de su malvado plan, y en el

momento de lanzarlo fijó la mirada en los ojos de Dei. Su frente adquirió una tensión repentina y ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando «¿Sucede algo, cariño?».

Era esa clase de picor que no podía aliviarse en público. Dei palideció, movió las caderas y luchó por mantenerse quieto. Sakura le concedió un breve respiro y continuó dibujando. Pero tan pronto como él empezó a relajarse y… cuando estaba

desprevenido… atacó de nuevo y, al ver cómo la cara de Dei se tornaba rígida, hubo de sofocar una carcajada.

Otra cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Y luego otra.

 _Esta_ , pensó, _no es solo por lo de hoy_ , _sino por todo lo demás_. Por aquella pena que aún sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que la atacaba, tan vívida como si fuera reciente, en momentos impredecibles. Por las mentiras ocultas tras sonrisas y los recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua.

Por la terrible sensación de regresar a la soledad tras un periodo de indulto —algo así como enfundarse un bañador húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable—.

 _Y esta_ , pensó Karou sin sonreír ya, _por lo irrecuperable_.

Por su virginidad.

Aquella primera vez, vestida únicamente con la capa negra, se había sentido adulta —como las muchachas checas con las que Dei y Sasori se relacionaban, atractivas bellezas eslavas con nombres como Svetla y Frantiska, a las que nada parecía sorprender ni arrancar una sonrisa—. ¿Realmente había querido

emularlas? Eso había aparentado, adoptando el papel de una chica — _una mujer_ —atrevida. Había considerado la virginidad como una jaula de la infancia, que luego desapareció.

No había esperado arrepentirse, y en un primer momento no lo hizo. El acto en sí no resultó ni decepcionante ni mágico, simplemente una relación más íntima. Un secreto compartido.

O, al menos, eso había creído ella.

—Te encuentro diferente, Sakura —había comentado Sasori, el amigo de Dei, cuando volvió a verla—. ¿Estás… _radiante_?

Con una mezcla de vergüenza y petulancia en el rostro, Dei le había golpeado en el hombro para que se callara, y Sakura supo que se lo había contado. Incluso a las chicas, que habían fruncido sus labios color rubí en actitud cómplice. Cuando Svetla —con la que más tarde la engañaría— comentó con seriedad que las capas

se estaban poniendo de moda otra vez, Dei se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada, como única señal del reconocimiento de su error.

Sakura no se lo había contado ni siquiera a Ino; al principio porque se

trataba de una vivencia que solo les pertenecía a Dei y a ella, y luego por

vergüenza. Se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo; sin embargo, Jiraya, del modo inescrutable que tenía de _saber cosas_ , lo había adivinado y había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una extraña charla.

Eso sí había resultado interesante.

La voz del Traficante de Deseos era tan profunda que parecía la sombra de un sonido: una sonoridad oscura que se acercaba a los registros más graves.

—No conozco muchas reglas para regir la vida —había afirmado—. Pero te enseñaré una muy sencilla. No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias. Nada de venenos ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol, ningún objeto afilado ni agujas prescindibles (drogas o tatuajes) y, por supuesto…, ningún pene innecesario.

—¿ _Penes innecesarios_? —había repetido Sakura, encantada con la expresión a pesar de su dolor—. ¿Existe alguno que sea _necesario_?

—Cuando aparezca el adecuado, lo sabrás —había añadido Jiraya—. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida, niña. Espera a que llegue el amor.

—El amor —su alegría se evaporó, pues había pensado que aquello _era_ amor.

—Llegará, y lo reconocerás —había prometido Jiraya, y ella deseó con fuerza poder creerlo. Tenía cientos de años, ¿no? Sakura nunca había imaginado a Jiraya enamorado (al mirarlo, no parecía un candidato idóneo), pero esperaba que en su larga vida hubiera acumulado cierta experiencia, y que no se equivocara respecto a ella.

Porque de todas las cosas del mundo, esa era su mayor ansia de huérfana:

 _amor_. Y ciertamente Dei no se lo había proporcionado.

La punta del lápiz se rompió bajo la enorme presión que Sakura ejercía sobre el dibujo, y en ese instante una explosión de ira se transformó en una ráfaga de picores que redujeron su collar a una gargantilla y lanzaron a Dei fuera de la tarima. Sakura soltó el collar y le miró. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, todavía desnudo y con la bata en la mano, y se apresuró a salir para encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde aliviar su humillante sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, con los ojos fijos en el diván vacío. La profesora Yugao lanzó una mirada a la puerta por encima de las gafas, y Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Tal vez había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? —preguntó Ino.

—Ni idea —respondió Sakura bajando los ojos hacia el dibujo.

En el papel aparecía Dei con toda su sensualidad y elegancia, como esperando la llegada de su amante. Podría haber sido un buen dibujo, pero lo había estropeado. Poco a poco las líneas se habían ido oscureciendo, perdiendo sutileza, hasta terminar en un caótico garabateo que emborronaba su… _pene innecesario._ Se preguntó qué pensaría Jiraya de ella ahora. Siempre la estaba reprendiendo por su uso imprudente de los deseos —el último, el que había provocado que las cejas de Svetla se espesaran por la noche hasta parecer orugas y crecieran de nuevo nada más depilarlas—.

—Algunas mujeres han perecido en la hoguera por menos que eso, Sakura —le había recordado Jiraya.

 _Por suerte_ , pensó, _no estamos en la edad media._


End file.
